No One Else
by Darkloverz
Summary: What happens when Kendall makes James feel invisible? One Shot


It was a cold day in Minnesota and James Diamond was sitting on his bed trying so hard not to cry at the moment…why you may ask? Well you see there was only two days before the prom and Kendall (James' boyfriend) hadn't asked him. To any other person it wouldn't be a big deal they would assume that they were going with their boyfriend/ girlfriend, but that wasn't the case for James and Kendall oh no it wasn't you see Kendall was the star of the hockey team and thought that it wouldn't look good for his image if people knew he was gay so he had to keep James a secret. So now that leaves James sitting on his bed trying not to cry, but instead of feeling sorry for himself he decides he needs to relieve some of his frustrations so that meant working out…James grabs his IPod and off to the gym he goes.

**Time Skip That Night**

James had spent the better part of the day at the gym getting completely focus on what he was doing, not thinking about Kendall or prom. As James gets out of the shower he looks at his phone seeing that he had missed calls and text from Kendall he decided to call him maybe he finally came to his senses and was going to ask him to prom…James dialed Kendall's number and waited till he picked the phone up.

"Hello?" Kendall asked on the other end of the line

"Hey I saw where I missed your calls" James said as he sat on his bed

"Yeah I wanted to ask you something" Kendall said

"What was it?" James asked now getting excited

"I was wondering if you could pick my prom tickets up" Kendall said

"You already got them?" James asked trying to hide the joy in his voice until

"Yeah Jessica wanted me to get them before they sold out" Kendall said

"J-Jessica w-why would Jessica make you buy tickets?" James asked as he blinked away the tears that he felt coming on

"I really don't know why she made me buy them so early I guess it was her way of making sure me and she was going" Kendall said

"Oh" James said as he let his tears flow

"Yeah so what are you doing?" Kendall asked

"Nothing…listen I got to go I'll see you tomorrow" James said he hung up before Kendall had a chance to speak…needless to say James cried himself to sleep that night.

**Time Skip Next Day at School –Thursday**

It was the next day and James was in a bad mood, he cried himself to sleep and his whole morning was going wrong…he was having a bad hair day and he split orange juice on his lucky white v-neck…he just wanted to be left alone he didn't want to see Kendall or Logan or Carlos, but luck wasn't on his side because as soon as he made it to his locker all three of them walked up to him.

"Hey Jamie" Kendall said with a smile on his face which soon dropped because James ignored him what was his problem?

"Jay? You ok buddy?" Logan asked he knew something was wrong with James just by his body language and with the fact that he had now ignored both Kendall and himself they both looked at Carlos who walked closer to James so they were the only ones to hear what was said

"JJ I know something is wrong…if you want to talk meet me in the library at lunch" Carlos said which in turn made James give a small smile and nod. Carlos and Logan began to walk towards their class leaving Kendall and James behind after the bell rang they stood in the halls by themselves.

"James what's wrong?" Kendall asked as he got closer to James

"Nothing" James said in a snippy voice

"It's something" Kendall said as he grabbed James' hand "Tell me what's wrong"

"Kendall I am in a very bad mood right now and you're not making it any better so please just leave me alone" James said as he yanked his hand away from Kendall and began walking to class leaving a very confused Kendall behind.

**Time Skip Lunch Time**

Finally it was lunch time James had been thinking all day wither he wanted to go speak to Carlos and in the end he decided he would, James made his way into the library and started looking for Carlos he found him sitting in the back of the room where a few tables and chairs were. James made his way over to the tabled noticing how focused Carlos was in the book he was reading, he pulled out a chair and sat down this made Carlos look up and smile.

"Hey buddy" Carlos said with his goofy smile attached to his face

"Hey…listen I just wanted to say thanks you know for meeting me here" James said as he looked at his hands

"You don't have to thank me were friends JJ" Carlos said "So you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"If I tell you…promise you won't say anything to anyone and I mean anyone" James said as he looked at Carlos

"I swear" Carlos said

"Kendall and I have been going out for a couple of months" James said now searching Carlos' face for any emotion

"Ok and?" Carlos asked

"You're not freaked out?" James asked in shock

"No…between me and you…Logie and I have been going out too" Carlos said

"So that's why you've been reading" James said with a hint of laughter in his voice

"Hey! I read" Carlos said

"I meant books Carlos…and comic books don't count" James said as he tried to contain his laughter

"Whatever…so back to why you were so mad this morning" Carlos said

"I want Kendall to ask me to prom, but his going with Jessica and I don't know it just bugs me" James said sadness laced in his voice

"You mean he didn't ask you or anything?" Carlos asked sounding mad

"No...Oh wait he did ask me to pick his tickets up for him" James said

"Oh JJ I'm sorry…now I see why you were mad" Carlos said "But listen if Kendall wants to play like that then you can play too"

"What do you mean?" James asked

"If he is taking Jessica why don't you find you a hot chick to go with" Carlos said

"But I don't want to go with just anyone…I want to go with my boyfriend" James said

"Well James it doesn't look like that's going to happen" Carlos said, James sighed he knew Carlos was right Kendall wasn't going with him.

"I guess your right" James said as he wiped away a stray tear

"It'll be ok…hey what are you doing this weekend?" Carlos asked

"Nothing why?" James asked

"How about Friday when school gets out you come over and spend the night and then we go tux shopping" Carlos said

"Sounds good to me, but can we stay at my house? Mom is out on a trip and she needs me to watch over things you know" James said Carlos simply nodded and smiled as he was getting ready to open his mouth the bell rang alerting them it was time to go to the last class of the day which all four boys had together. As Carlos and James made their way to class they ran into Kendall and Logan

"Hey where were you guys?" Logan asked

"Just talking about prom and who James is going to take" Carlos said with a smile not noticing the mad look that came on Kendall's face

"Well we better go sit down before she counts us late again" James said as he walked in the classroom he walked to his favorite seat and the one beside him was quickly occupied by a very pissed off Kendall. Just as Kendall was getting ready to speak a substuiute walked in he handed out the papers that were left for them to do and then sat at the desk and began to read a book, pretty much letting the class run wild. Kendall took this as a chance to talk to James

"Who are you going to prom with?" Kendall asked trying to hide his jealousy

"Not sure yet" James said as he returned a text from Carlos

"What the hell" Kendall said

"What?" James asked now looking at Kendall for the first time since he sat down

"Why are you going to prom?" Kendall asked heatedly

"Why are you?" James shot back

"Because" Kendall came back lamely

"I don't know why you're getting pissed off" James said

"Oh I don't know maybe because my boyfriend is going to prom with someone who isn't me!" Kendall whispered yelled

"So I'm doing exactly what you're doing" James said on the verge of tears how dare Kendall get mad at him for doing the same thing he was…how dare he!

"That's different James" Kendall hissed

"How?! How in the hell is it different Kendall?! I'm the one you're dating not Jessica I'm the one you should be taking to prom not Jessica, but you are taking her and you have the nerve to get pissed at me because I might go to prom with someone else? You know Kendall I dreamed about how you would ask me, but it never happened I'm your fucking secret and I'm sick of it! Kendall Knight we are through!" James yelled at the top of his lungs not noticing he was standing up and was in Kendall' face, he bent down to grab his things and stormed out of the class room leaving everyone shock and confused as to what just happened. James ran down the stairs until he was on the bottom floor of the school he walked to the parking lot and got in his car and drove off tears burning his eyes…had he really just broke up with Kendall and infront of the whole class at that? Before he knew it he was at home he turned his car off and made his way into his house he locked the door and went to his room he needed a shower. James shed his clothes once in the bathroom not caring that his phone just hit the floor screen first or the fact that it had been ringing since he ran out of class, he felt numb sometimes he felt like Kendall was the only one that cared about him and he had just lost him. Once he was done showering James got out and got dressed he picked his phone up and saw all the missed text he had all of them from Kendall except for one and it was from Carlos.

"**JJ I know u probably have ur phone off but if u get this I'm here if u need me…and it might make u feel better Kendall is crying –'Litos"**

James looked over the message over and over again he didn't know how to feel, but before he knew it he was texting Carlos back

"**Thanks buddy…I'm not coming tomorrow but if u still wanna hang out this weekend we can –Jay"**

James waited for a few minutes but soon heard his phone he looked down and saw it was a message from Carlos

"**Ok :)…I know this is a stupid question but r u ok? – 'Litos"**

"**Not really but I'll b ok…what did every1 say when I left? – Jay"**

"**Well after the shock wore off they asked Kendall what happened and he told them everything then he started crying – 'Litos"**

"**What's he doing now? – Jay"**

"**Still crying – 'Litos"**

"**Oh – Jay"**

"**Yeah…I know Ur mad him but this isn't like him – 'Litos"**

"**U want me 2 txt him don't u? –Jay"**

"**Yeah – 'Litos"**

"**-_- -Jay"**

"**Please – 'Litos"**

"**I'll think about it – Jay"**

"**Thanks …talk 2 u later – 'Litos"**

James couldn't believe that Carlos wanted him to talk to Kendall like he had just broke up with him what sense would it make to text him right after? But after all Carlos was right it wasn't like Kendall to cry much less infront of people so maybe he really was sorry? James sighed and decided to look through the text that Kendall sent him and he began to cry while reading them.

"**Jamie I'm sorry baby I am so fucking sorry please talk 2 me please –Kendall"**

"**James please I need u please talk 2 me – Kendall"**

"**Jay I know Ur mad and u have every right but please let me explain – Kendall"**

"**Jay I'm coming over after school please can we talk? – Kendall"**

James looked over the messages over and over again the guilt building as he did…he looked at his clock and saw that it was 2:25 and Kendall should be getting out of class for the day and he did say he was coming over so maybe he could explain why he had been acting like a jackass. James went downstairs and waited and soon he heard someone knocking on the door he got up and looked through the peep hole a small smile came on his lips when he saw it was Kendall, he opened the door to reveal a red eyed Kendall it was clear to see that he had been crying he looked at James with sad eyes and then the tears started flowing again…James moved aside and let Kendall in the house he walked to the couch and sat down and looked at James, he soon followed Kendall to the couch and sat beside him.

"J-Jay I-I'm so sorry" Kendall whimpered when he was finally able to speak

"Why Kendall…why are you sorry?" James asked as he looked at Kendall

"Because I've been an asshole to you" Kendall said

"That's an understatement" James said

"I-I should have asked you" Kendall said as he wiped away some tears

"I don't want to go now…have fun with Jessica" James said as he stood up and began to walk in the kitchen, but was stopped by Kendall grabbing his arm he turned around ready to snap at Kendall that was until he saw the desperation in his eyes.

"Jamie please let me make it up to you" Kendall whimpered obviously on the verge of crying again

"I don't think there is a way Kendall…maybe we weren't meant to be" James said

"N-No don't say that please don't say that…we are meant to be Jamie please I'll do anything to make it up to you" Kendall said as he moved closer to James tears running down his face

"Kendall-"James began but was cut off by Kendall

"Jamie please baby I'll do anything name it and I'll do it…just please" Kendall said

"Anything?" James asked

"Yes baby anything just tell me what I need to do just don't give up on us" Kendall said

"Just give me time" James said as he finally let a few tears go

"T-Time?" Kendall asked

"Yes time…time to figure everything out" James said

"O-Ok…can I text you later?" Kendall asked

"Yeah I guess" James said, Kendall nodded and began to walk towards the door when he stopped and looked at James

"Can I ask one more thing?...even though I know you're going to say no" Kendall asked

"Depends on what it is" James said

"Can I have a kiss?" Kendall asked, James looked at him but soon nodded bringing a huge smile to Kendall's face he walked over to James and grabbed him by the waist and pulled him close he leaned in and pressed his lips to James' it was sweet but short. When Kendall pulled back he looked at James and smiled

"I'm going to make this up to you I swear" Kendall said as he gave James a kiss on the cheek, he walked out the door leaving James with his emotions.

**Time Skip – Friday Evening Kendall's P.O.V**

I sat on my bed thinking about ways that I could make things up to James now that I look at it I really was being an asshole to him, but if I could get him to take me back all of that was going to change. I decided that I wasn't going to be able to come up with the solution on my own so I text Logan hopefully he'll know what to do.

"**Logan I need help! – Kendall"**

"**Y hell Kendall…what do u need my help with? – Logie"**

"**Getting my boyfriend back – Kendall"**

"**So ur finally admitting it? – Logie"**

"**Yes! Now help me! – Kendall"**

"**I'm on my way – Logie"**

"**Thank u :) – Kendall"**

"**I'm only doing this because of James – Logie"**

"**-_- -Kendall"**

"** little bit lol – Logie"**

"**Bye – Kendall"**

I smiled Logan would know what to do hopefully I won't have to kill him in the process of it. About thirty minutes later I heard a knock on the door I looked through the peep hole and saw it was Logan, I opened the door and Logan invited himself inside he walked to the couch and sat down and looked at me.

"So what do you need my help with?" Logan asked

"I told you I need to get James back" I said as I sat down beside him

"Kendall I honestly don't think there is anything you can do to win him back…you hurt him and you know how he is when someone hurts him" Logan said

"I know but I have to try Logan…I-I love him" I said as I tried to hold in my tears just the thought of losing James made my heart hurt

"You love him?" Logan asked

"Yeah and I know that I didn't show it but I do…I love him and I can't lose him" I said as my tears finally fell, Logan sighed

"Fine I'll help you…do you have any ideas?" Logan asked

"I was thinking about asking him to prom" I said, but Logan didn't agree because he began to shake his head

"You can't make it up to him by asking him to prom that's what landed you in this position" Logan said

"Well I don't know what else to do" I said, Logan sighed and leaned back on the couch I followed we sat in silence for about ten minutes before Logan jumped up scaring the hell out of me in the process.

"I GOT IT!" Logan screamed

"Got what?" I asked

"How you can win James back" Logan said

"Ok how?" I asked

"Write him a song and sing it to him at prom" Logan said

"W-What?" I asked he could be serious could he?

"You heard me…you see James' whole thing is no one knows that your together and he feels well invisible to you so-" Logan said that was until I cut him off

"Logan I can't sing to him infront of everyone!" I said and soon I received a hard slap to the head

"Do you want him back or not!?" Logan asked me

"Yes, but there has to be another way" I said

"No there isn't Kendall…you claim to love James so it shouldn't matter who knows about it" Logan said

"But Logan –" I said until Logan cut me off

"No buts Kendall! If you love him then show it!" Logan said

"This is really the only way isn't?" I asked Logan simply nodded, I sighed in defeat and looked back at Logan

"Well how am I going to get him there?" I asked

"First you're going to ask him" Logan said

"And when he says no then what?" I asked

"If he says no I'll make sure he's there" Logan said

"Thanks Logie" I said

"Your welcome…you better not mess this up" Logan said as he walked out of the front door leaving me to begin my song writing but first I have to ask James, I decided to text him and ask if I could come over.

"**Hey Jamie I was wondering if I could come over 4 a minute – Kendall"**

"**Uh I guess so – Jay"**

"**B over n a minute – Kendall"**

I got up and headed for James' house hoping he would say yes.

**James' House No P.O.V**

James sat on his couch watching tv Kendall had just text him asking if he could come over, Kendall had been trying to make things up to him, but James still needed time, he would talk to Carlos about it but he text him at the last minute saying his parents needed him to babysit so he wasn't able to come over. There is a knock on the door James gets up only to see that it's Kendall he opens the door moving aside so Kendall can come in.

"Hey Jamie" Kendall said as he turned to look at the brunette

"Hey…what's up?" James asked

"I know you're probably going to say no, but I was hoping you would go to prom with me" Kendall said

"You're kidding right?" James asked

"No I'm not...Jamie please just trust me" Kendall said

"Trust you? Kendall do we really need to go over this?" James asked

"Jamie please I promise you won't regret it" Kendall said, James sighed

"Fine I'll go, but I swear if you act like a jackass to me I will never speak to you again" James said

"I promise" Kendall said as he ran up and gave James a hug, when the separated Kendall had a huge smile on his face

"So was that all you wanted or what?" James asked

"I can leave if you want" Kendall said

"Well I have to go pick out my tux since prom is tomorrow night" James said

"Ok just text me later" Kendall said

"I will" James said as he led Kendall and himself out of the house, Kendall went home and began writing his song.

**Time Skip Saturday Night**

Finally it was time for prom, Kendall had been up all night trying to write James the perfect song and he finally came up with it, he put the lyrics in his guitar case then put the case in the trunk of his car. Kendall was suppose to pick James up at 8 he looked at his phone and saw that he better get going, as he drove over to James' house he began to get nervous he hoped that James would like his song and take him back. Kendall pulled up at James' house, he turned the car off and grabbed the flowers that was sitting in the passenger seat and made his way to the door…he knocked and was soon met with the sight of James dressed in a all black tux hair styled to perfection…Kendall was speechless.

"Do I look ok?" James asked

"Y-You look amazing" Kendall stuttered out causing James to smile

"You don't look to bad yourself" James said

"T-Thanks um oh these are for you" Kendall said as he handed James the flowers

"Thank you their beautiful..Let me put them in water and then we can go" James said as he walked to the kitchen, when he returned he and Kendall left for prom. Once there Kendall gave James the tickets which in turn caused a confused look from James

"I have to get something" Kendall said, James simply nodded and got out of the car not noticing Kendall texting Logan telling him that the plan was in action, once Kendall got his guitar case he met up with James at the door.

"Why do you have your guitar case?" James asked

"I um need it for later" Kendall said

"Ok?" James said in a confused state, the couple walked in spotting Logan and Carlos sitting at a table talking they walked up to them and began to chat. Through the course of the night the four boys talked and danced Kendall never leaving James' side, Kendall had been asked by a few girls to dance but he declined every offer he had…soon it was time to announce prom king and queen by this time Kendall, Carlos, and Logan had all left James sitting at the table he looked up at the stage when the principal came up to announce the winners.

"Hello everyone are we all having a good time?" asked the principal, who received cheers

"Well I know that you all have been waiting for this so here we go, your 2013 prom king is…..Kendall Knight!" said the principal, Kendall walked up on stage to receive his crown he stood there trying to find James in the crowd, not noticing that prom queen had just been revealed he only noticed it when the girl screamed and came flying at Kendall…he moved out of the way and walked to the principal and whispered something in his ear, the principal nodded and then asked everyone to get off the stage leaving only Kendall he walked up to the microphone and began to speak.

"Hi everyone…a few days ago my boyfriend broke up with me because I was being a dumbass, and I'm here right now to show him that I've changed…so Jamie will you please come up here?" Kendall asked as he locked eyes with James, he slowly made his way up to the stage once there he looked at Kendall with wide eyes.

"Jamie I am so sorry for what I did to you…that I made you feel invisible, so infront of our whole school…I'm asking you will you please take me back?" Kendall asked, James stood with his mouth hanging open he didn't know what to say

"Well Kendall it seems to me that James needs a little reassurance" Logan said all of a sudden beside Kendall with his guitar, Kendall nodded and began to place his fingers at the right cords, Carlos and Logan grabbing microphones as well…and soon the music began to play.

_**Invisible **_

**Do you ever wonder when you listen to the thunder **

**And your world just feels so small**

**Put yourself on the line and time after time**

**Keep feeling inside like they don't know you're alive**

**Are you on the mind or just invisible**

**But I won't let you fall I see you through them all **

**And I just want to let you know oh**

**Oh when the lights go down it the city you'll be right there shining bright**

**You're a star the sky's the limit and I'll be right by your side **

**Oh you know you're not invisible to me oh**

**You're not gonna be invisible**

**Do you ever think of**

**What you're standing at the brink of**

**Feel like giving up but you just can't walk away**

**Night after night always trying to decide**

**Are you gonna speak out or get lost in the crowd**

**Do you take a chance or stay invisible**

**But I won't let you fall I see you through them all**

**And I just want you to know oh**

**Oh when the lights go down in the city you'll be right there shining bright**

**You're a star the sky's the limit and I'll be right by your side**

**Oh you know you're not invisible to me oh **

**You're not gonna be invisible **

**Gotta look far I'll be where you are**

**I wish you could see what I see**

**So don't ask why just look inside**

**Baby it's all you need **

**I don't understand why you won't (you won't) take my hand and go cause you're so beautiful**

**And everytime that oh when the lights go down in the city you'll be right there shining bright**

**You're a star the sky's the limit and I'll be right by your side**

**Oh you know you're not invisible to me oh**

**You're not gonna be invisible**

**Oh when the lights go down in the city you'll be right there shining bright **

**You're a star the sky's the limit and I'll be right by your side**

**Oh you know you're not invisible to me oh **

**You're not gonna be invisible**

Kendall finished the last cord of the song, when he looked up he saw tears streaming down James' face he hoped that his plan had worked.

"So Jamie…am I forgiven?" Kendall asked, James nodded unable to speak due to his crying, he walked over to Kendall and hugged him

"I love you James" Kendall said

"I-I-I love you too" James stuttered out he leaned in and kissed Kendall not caring if the whole school saw Kendall had proven to him that he had changed that he did love him.

"Ready to go home?" Kendall asked

"Only if you spend the night" James said

"Of course…oh and Jamie" Kendall said

"Yeah?" James asked

"I really did mean what I said I love you…no one else" Kendall said as he pulled James closer to him.

**Alrighty this is a one shot…and sorry for skipping around a lot hope you enjoy so please r&r Thank :)**


End file.
